


Hogwarts is Our Job

by Nice_of_you_to_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Professors, Snape complains about Harry, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_of_you_to_slytherin/pseuds/Nice_of_you_to_slytherin
Summary: All the Hogwarts professors have Snapchat and they bitch about how stupid students are and how Harry, Ron, and Hermione manage to get in trouble EVERY. SINGLE. YEAR.





	1. Why the BLOODY HELL DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO SUCK!?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skate fast eat ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289576) by [cryptic_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_potato/pseuds/cryptic_potato). 

Hogwarts Is Our Job  
Members:  
Albus Dumbledore (Everydayi'mdumblin)  
Minerva McGonagall (Catwoman)  
Severus Snape (PrinceofPotions)  
Filius Flitwick (CHARMEDtomeetyou)  
Pomona Sprout (Huffleplant)  
Rolanda Hooch (Quidwitch)  
Rubeus Hagrid (Creaturepower)

10:30pm  
PrinceofPotions: OH MY WIZARD GOD! WHY THE FUCK DOES LILY’S SON LOOK LIKE JAMES!!! HE'S HIDEOUS!! I'VE WASTED 10 YEARS ON THIS LITTLE SHIT!?! JSJSJSJSHSJAJAJFJJDJS

Catwoman: LANGUAGE

Everydayi'mdumblin: Come now, Severus. You have only seen the boy for an hour. You can't be too quick to judge him. 

PrinceofPotions: Why the BLOODY HELL DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO SUCK!?! 

Everydayi'mdumblin: -sigh-

Quidwitch: Severus u r being so dramatic 

Quidwitch: this is you

Quidwitch: oh, Mr. POTTTTEEEERRRR! I can tell by NOT SPEAKING TO YOU that you're a NO GOOD NOBODY LIKE YOUR FATHER! 

PrinceofPotions: stfu, quidBITCH

Quidwitch: you know it's tru

Quidwitch: and piss off

Creaturepower: Harry's real nice

Creaturepower: he just don't know a whole lot about the Wizarding World 

PrinceofPotions: so he's stupid

CHARMEDtomeetyou: Severus! 

Creaturepower: that's not what I meant 

Huffleplant: that's such a mean question to ask

PrinceofPotions: that wasn't a question 

PrinceofPotions: that was a statement

PrinceofPotions: I don't see no bloody question mark

Creaturepower: ...I shouldn't have said that 

CHARMEDtomeetyou: I'm sure that when you meet him Severus, he'll be rather CHARMING

Catwoman: Please stop. 

CHARMEDtomeetyou: sorry

PrinceofPotions: I hate this school

Huffleplant: but you work here??? 

PrinceofPotions: exactly


	2. A Shitty First Day of Wizard School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school!

**HOGWARTS IS OUR JOB**

Albus Dumbledore (Everydayi'mdumblin) 

Minerva McGonagall (Catwoman) 

Severus Snape (PrinceofPotions) 

Filius Flitwick (CHARMEDtomeetyou) 

Pomona Sprout (Huffleplant) 

Rolanda Hooch (Quidwitch) 

Rubeus Hagrid (Creaturepower) 

Huffleplant: how was your guys' first day teaching? 

Catwoman: Good. 

Quidwitch:👍

CHARMEDtomeetyou: CHARMING ;) 

Catwoman: STOP IT WITH THE CHARM PUNS! 

PrinceofPotions: it was SHITTY

CHARMEDtomeetyou: ... 

Creaturepower: ??? 

Huffleplant: 😐 

Catwoman: ...of course it was 

Everydayi'mdumblin: Why? 

Quidwitch: u had potter in your class didn't you

PrinceofPotions: HE'S AWFUL

PrinceofPotions: HAGRID WAS RIGHT

PrinceofPotions: POTTER'S STUPID

Creaturepower: I didn't say that! 

Creaturepower: I jus said tha he don't know a whole lot about the wizarding world 

Creaturepower: I really shouldn't have told you anything 

Catwoman: Did you quiz him within the first minute of meeting him? 

PrinceofPotions: no

Quidwitch: I'M CALLING BULLSHIT

Everydayi'mdumblin: Severus 

PrinceofPotions: FINE

PrinceofPotions: I did and he doesn't know shit! 

Huffleplant: but it's only the 1st day 

Huffleplant: how can he know anything? 

PrinceofPotions: ... 

_ PrinceofPotions has left the chat _


End file.
